


White Lily

by MintyEye



Category: Dark Nights (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Heavy Angst, I'll add more tags later, miyoko what are you doing, poor junoru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyEye/pseuds/MintyEye
Summary: !contains spoilers for Junoru's route!A white lily, a flower that symbolizes purity and virtue.Oh, how sad it can be.
Relationships: Junoru x MC, Junoru/MC
Kudos: 11





	White Lily

**Author's Note:**

> This is taking me a lot longer than intentional so I'm making this a chapter series. I'll try and update it as quickly as possible until it's finished.
> 
> Interested in updates on my work? My instagram is @Minty.eye.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Miss Miyoko, do you always look up to the sky like this?” Miyoko had immediately turned around, her thoughts were cut off by the sight of Junoru standing behind her, having caught her sitting out in the garden at the old mansion, looking to the sky.

“Oh! Ju, you scared me. Do you always sneak behind people like that?” Miyoko had asked him teasingly, the tension in her slowly relaxing at the sight of her friend. She was never able to let her guard down, not with the recent kidnappings and murders within the village she was living in.

Even if it’s during the day, she felt unsafe. Yet, being with Junoru made her relax. She appreciated that part of him more than he would realize.

“No.. I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m sorry.” He looked guilty, his expression making it evident with how he smiled awkwardly, his eyes intentionally avoiding her gaze.

He sat down next to her, looking out to the bushes of flowers that had surrounded them. There were various types, all flowers that he had grown himself over the years. Forget-me-nots, lilies, roses, and carnations to name a few. The color of each flower complimented the other, making the garden look neat for something next to such an old mansion. It had a calming effect on Miyoko, as she sighed.

“You don’t need to apologize, Ju.” She spoke softly to him, using the same nickname he had said she could use when they met for the second time, in front of the mansion he took care of, the same one they were at now. 

“I felt like I must, I scared you.” Junoru had insisted, fiddling with the cuff of his blue coat. He was an elite class student, his uniform would make him stand out in the crowd of normal people during the school day. Though, Miyoko had never seen him at school.

“It’s fine Junoru, really. Do you want to take a walk through the garden again?” Miyoko had asked him, she noticed how he fiddled with his sleeve.

Maybe a walk through the garden would boost his confidence again, ease his nerves just a little. She stood from where she was sitting and held her hand out to him, a smile on her face. He had taken her hand, standing up and allowing her to pull him along. She occasionally pointed out a flower he had grown in the garden, reciting the meaning to him. 

“You seem to remember the meanings to most of the flowers here.” Junoru had pointed out as Miyoko had recited the meaning to the pink carnations, near the red roses.

“Yes, I love the language of flowers.. oh! Look, white lilies.” She pointed out to the lilies near the fountain, at the front of the old mansion. She immediately dragged him over to the fountain, bending down to touch the petals of the flowers gently.

“And what do you believe the white lilies mean?” Junoru had asked her, allowing himself to sit on the side of the fountain, her hand never leaving his.

“White lilies mean purity and virtue, they’re a lot like you.” She explained, picking one of the lilies and putting it behind his ear.

She smiled, almost able to see a blush on his cheeks. He touched the flower near his head carefully, a soft smile making its way onto his own face. Her smile was contagious. He lowered his hand, putting it on his lap, the sun was beginning to set. 

“You believe the meaning of white lilies can be tied to me?” He had asked her, paying very close attention to where the sun was in the sky. He didn’t want Miyoko going home when the moon was high. She might be followed, or in danger. She sat down next to him on the side of the fountain, looking out to the path leading to the front doors of the mansion. 

“Yes, you’re very pure and.. calm.” She stopped herself, having been describing what she believed was Junoru’s personality. He had laughed, Miyoko had watched him in amusement, him laughing was a rare sight, even if it was too quiet to hear. 

He was a gentleman, and always putting her before himself. She only wished she was able to protect him instead one day, rather than having to be protected by him.

“Do you believe so?” The sky was turning dark, with hues of red and orange as the sun was setting. The moon is due to rise soon, he grew uneasy. 

“You look tense, is it because of the time?” The bright garden during the day was beginning to gain its mysterious and dark aura of the night. Miyoko would need to go home soon, or stay with Junoru. She already knew the answer to that thought.

“Yes. You should go home now, it’s dangerous at night.” He stated, there was his own reasoning to believe why it was dangerous, however he did not want Miyoko to see. He was protecting her from them.

There was a long pause of silence. It was comfortable, however, the sun was completely set by the time they had broken it. Junoru spoke up, not wanting to cause more problems for them by waiting.

“Would you like me to walk you home, miss Miyoko?” He had stood up, this time offering his hand to her. Miyoko had taken it, standing up and away from the fountain that was now hidden with fog.

“Of course, Ju. I would never turn you down.” She had said to him as he began to lead her away from the mansion and down the streets.

They were silent, the only sounds were their echoing footsteps as they walked by house to house, turning a corner, and another. Miyoko’s grip on Junoru’s gloved hand tightened as she felt a pair of eyes watching her back. There was another set of footsteps behind them as they continued to walk slowly, taking their time. Junoru looked to her with a concerned expression before looking behind them to see what the trouble was. He looked back to the road and picked up the pace for her, making sure that the person behind them wouldn’t be able to catch them.

They both had made it to Miyoko’s residence in a short amount of time, Miyoko having immediately unlocked the door and walking in, dragging Junoru with her. She slammed the door closed after Junoru had entered her home, making it so their stalker could no longer follow them.

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to be here..” Junoru was unsure of himself. He believed he wasn’t invited into her home, however Miyoko was the one who had dragged him in. 

“Of course it’s okay for you to be here. I invited you in myself.” She knew where his concern was coming from, so Miyoko had immediately responded to counter it.

“Do you mind staying here for the night?” She had raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. She hoped he’d say yes, in case the stalker would come back. She felt safer with Junoru around.

“If you insist, I don’t have anything to do tonight.” Junoru had sighed, giving Miyoko a soft smile in defeat. He may have to check on his brother, however Miyoko’s tone had told him that she needed him. He’d have to deal with their stalker while she was asleep. She didn’t need to see that.

“Thank you, Ju.” She gave him a much larger smile than his in return, which made his grow a little larger. If Junoru’s brother had seen him, he’d be made fun of for weeks because of this. 

“It’s not a problem, miss Miyoko.”


End file.
